Digital Network
thumb|Angel Cartel LogoVorkommen: Wicked Creek, vor allem 760-9C Konstellation Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Name: Digitales Netzwerk Popup: ''Digital Network - The local pirates have taken an interest in the recently discovered gas clouds and the possibilities they offer for the booster industry. They've set themselves up here, engaging in various activities. Resistance is bound to be heavy, but the rewards promise to be great. Especially for those skilled in hacking mainframes, for the pirates are storing all kinds of information and data here, particularly regarding the booster industry.'' Dieser "Kampf Data Site Komplex" hat insgesamt vier Abschnitte. Allerdings kann man auch aus dem ersten Abschnitt auch direkt in den dritten gelangen; jedoch besteht im zweiten Abschnitt (Saloon) die Chance, begehrte Skillbücher zu ergattern, also lohnt es sich, auch dort hinein zu fliegen. Man benötigt Hacking Skills auf 4, um über den ersten Abschnitt hinaus gelangen zu können. Die Beschleunigungstore können bis in den dritten Abschnitt durchflogen werden, ohne dass ein Schiff abgeschossen werden muss. Erster Abschnitt - Meeting Point In der Mitte ist unübersehbar eine grosse "Confiscated Gallente Station" zu sehen. Zwei Beschleunigungstore werden zwei Staffeln Angel Schiffe bewacht; das linke (ca. 85 km hinter der Station) ist das Gate to Saloon, das rechte (knapp 80 km) ist das Gate to Court Yard. Gruppe 1 *5 Elite Cruiser - Angel Security Guard (Arch Gistum Marauder/Phalanx) *3 Battlecruiser - Angel Security Guard (Gistatis Legatus) *2 Cruiser - Angel Security Guard (Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *2 Elite Frigates - Angel Security Guard (Arch Gistii Rogue/Thug) - web/scramble Gruppe 2 *8 Battleships - Angel Gate Guard (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *7 Elite Cruiser -- Angel Gate Guard (arch Gistum Breaker/Crusher/Defeater) - tw. web/Target Painter Die Gruppe sind anfangs passiv und erwidern das Feuer unabhängig voneinander. Annäherung aktiviert die Gegner sowieso. Strukuren: keine Beute Zweiter Abschnitt - Saloon In der Mitte dieses Abschnitt ist eine kleine kreuzförmige Struktur. Sie wird von den sechs knackbaren Behältern umringt. Gegner *3 Battleships - Angel Gate Guard (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *4 Battlecruiser - Angel Patron (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *4 Cruiser - Angel Gate Guard (Gistum Centurion/Liquidator/Marauder) *4 Elite Frigates - Angel Gate Guard (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Implaer) - web/scramble Es gibt hier 6 Com Relays Container, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *Skillbuch Drug Manufactoring *Skillbuch Nanite Control *Skillbuch Neurotoxin Recovery *Cartography, The Art of Treasure Map Making (Scherzgegenstand) *Me, Myself and Plunder (Scherzgegenstand) *Navigation for Dummies (Scherzgegenstand) *Pillaging 101 (Scherzgegenstand) *The Little Pirate That Could (Scherzgegenstand) *Carbon Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor: Gate to Court Yard. Strukuren: keine Beute Dritter Abschnitt - Court Yard Man landet in einem Abschnitt mit einer auf dem Kopf stehenden POS-Kontrollturm, dem "Court Yard Controll Tower". Gegner *1 Boss Battleship - Court Yard Keeper (Gist Seraphim) *4 Battleships - Angel Gate Guard (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *4 Elite Cruiser - Angel Gate Guard (Arch Gistum Breaker/Crusher) - tw. Target Painter *4 Battlecruiser - Angel Court Guard (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *7 Elite Frigates - Angel Court Guard (Arch Gistii Hijacker/Outlaw/Rogue/Thug) - web/scramble *2 Destroyer - Angel Court Guard (Gistior Seizer) In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 6 Gadget Caskets, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann. Mögliche Beute: *Standard Sooth-Sayer Booster BPC *Standard Sooth-Sayer Booster Reaction Blueprint *Flower Power Powder (Scherzgegenstand) *Free Sample (Scherzgegenstand) *Seasoned Dandruff (Scherzgegenstand) *Test Bong (Scherzgegenstand) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor Gate to Inner Court Strukuren: keine Beute Vierter Abschnitt - Inner Court In einer Felsknäuel befindet sich ein weisser Asteroid, der zu einer "Angel Battlestation" ausgebaut worden ist. Gruppe 1 *3 Elite Cruiser - Angel Ambusher (Arch Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *13 Elite Frigates - Angel Ambusher (Arch Gistii Hijacker/Rogue/Thug) - web/scramble *4 Destroyer - Angel Ambusher (Gistior Seizer/Trasher) *6 Frigates - Angel Ambusher (Gistii Ambusher/Hunter/Impaler/Raider) Gruppe 2 *4 Battleships - Angel Security Guard (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *7 Elite Cruiser - Angel Security Guard (Arch Gistum Breaker/Defeater/Centurion/Phalanx) ''- tw. Target Painter'' *4 Elite Frigates - Angel Ambusher (Arch Gistii Hijacker/Outlaw/Rogue/Thug) - web/scramble In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 5 Novelty Boxes, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *Improved Sooth-Sayer Booster BPC *Strong Sooth-Sayer Booster BPC *Improved Sooth-Sayer Reaction Blueprint *Strong Sooth-Sayer Reaction BPC *Booster Pack (Scherzgegenstand) *Cold Turkey (Scherzgegenstand) *Purple Haze (Scherzgegenstand) *Speedometer (Scherzgegenstand) *Swirling Color-cards (Scherzgegenstand) *Carbon Man kann theoretisch die Angel Battlestation abschiessen, aber es der zurückbleibende Container enthält nur Billigmunition. Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site